A Winter To Remember
by CogitoErgoSomeone
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar's life changes when she gets the chance to mix the music on Connect 3s new album.The twist?They will be living in her house for 6 months! Drama? Love? Hate? Srry if the chapter are short.BIG thanks to DevilPup Naitlyn/Smitchie/Jason/OC
1. Let The Games Begin

Me , Caitlyn Gianna Gellar's , hopefully one of the best producers to be , life took a crazy turn for the worst all on January 2 ,2009. Before I get in to that I need to tell you about my chaotic family. My father Johannes Benjamin Gellar one of the biggest record managers/signers in the world .knowingly we are stinkin' rich. My mom Pricsilla Mona Gellar she was a humanitarian and that's kind of awesome because she listens and actually cares. My twins older siblings Buffy and Brian . But no don't let the names fool you Buffy isn't one of those materialistic Paris Hilton clones , nope . shes a skater and she isn't afraid to get dirty . Brian is just in college . Now back to how my life changed.

I was mixing a new track when the maid entered my room and told me me my father wanted to see me . I bounded down our winding staircase just to see three boys ,Connect 3 to be exact ( now that's not something you see everyday) in my living room. One with curly hair and perfectly trimmed side burns bravely approached me " I'm Jason and these are my bandmates Shane and Nate ." "Im Caitlyn . Not to be rude but why are you guys here ?". My dad answered that for us " They are my newest hired clients we talked over all through Christmas and made it official on New Years .I invited them here to run some thing by you knowing you are one of the best child producers in New York how would you like to mix the music on their new album. " ''HOLY SH-' I whispered . I jumped around and hugged my dad " yes ,yes, yes!!!!" I screamed. This was totally my dream .To record an album with a big name in Hollywood.

Just then my dad's Bluetooth buzzed and his hand shot up to his ear " Johannes Gellar speaking…what! You can not be serious I just signed Connect 3 for God's sake ! " The boys bowed their heads in flattery . my dad deeply sighed "Alright Priscilla and I will be there by this time tomorrow." "Jo whats wrong? " my mom asked. _NONONNOOO notthe album this is my dream!!! _" Caitlyn the boys and you are going to have to start the album without me , your mother and I Need to fly out to California Because some new artists have meetings and I ,their manager , needs to be there ." _Why does mom need to go ._ " Your mother is a Co-manager. Before your mother and I pack I will send the boys home because they need to pack. Listen the boys will be staying here the whole six months it takes to record the album. According to the IMAL no group or artist can use a home recording studio, which the boys will be using, without residing there. Oh, and your brother and sister are flying in tomorrow ." he said as he started up stairs to pack ,s did my mom.

Since I was now in my room continuing to pre-mix some beats for a couple hours . The other curly headed C3 boy entered " Excuse me for not knocking but could you please show my brothers and I the guest rooms." _AT least he was a gentle man "_Sure . Right this way …." " Nate " he confirmed I meekly smiled . We trotted down the stairs entered the " Grand Halls '' of our house " There are about 20 guest rooms . Have fun choosing " I smiled. He smiled back _Hmm._ I retreated back to my roomand texted one of my friends . Mitchie.

_Hey , guess what! My dad is letting me record with C3 on there new album!_

_Luckyy. Omg you better tellem about me !!! have fun and let the games begin(:!_

_YEA . let the games begin _ nite. _

**A/N: A big thank you to DevilPup for giving me ideas . you rock!. R&R please it would really make me happy! And if you do review please no hate comments this is my first story ! **

**Peace and love , -LiLy DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING!BESIDES THE NAMES I GUESS**


	2. Day Out To Town

**A/N:Thank you to any one who reviewed and a special thanks to ponyboyluver23 for being the very first person to review ! don't worry you guys are all special. **

I woke up the next morning dazed but happy as I let the last night sink in.

I entered my personal bathroom and brushed as I looked at the time , 11:46 .

Wow thank god it was a Sunday and I was on winter break.

As I spat and rinsed I turned on the hot water and undressed.

I stepped in to the shower surprised at how cold I was.

After my shower I decided to wear a white V-neck with a black vest over it, black skinnies and black Converse .

Had to look nice for my first day on the "job".

Just then the same boy from last night entered my room " The guys and I just want to chill before we actually get into recording…suggest any where we aren't that familiar with New York." He asked**. **_This is perfect ! I can call Mitchie and ask if she wants to come hang and she'll meet the guys!_ "I was just about to call my friend Mitchie and see if she wanted to hang with me in NYC and she also wanted to meet you guys so I will tell her you guys are coming…Cool?" I compromised "Sure." He smiled.

And I smiled back.

--

I Called Mitch and she was ecstatic when she arrived I called the boys over too meet her .

They came out one after the other " Mitchie these are my workmates aka Connect this is my best friend Mitchie." I said .

"Hey" I noticed only Nate and Jason said while Mitch and Shane were staring at each other _Wow in love already? That's a new record 20 seconds._

We had the family driver , Stan, drive us to Nyc. Mitchie decided to break the ice .

" So are you dudes in school" she asked "Nope home-schooled " Shane answered.

"Lucky I hate going to MaHa " .All the boys looked befrazzled "Manhattan High School of the Arts " I clarified. " Thanks Caitlyn" Nate said. "Pleasure. But I some times call it MaHell. " that resulted in a laugh from every one in the car.

Even Stan. Out of all the family workers Stan and his wife , the cook/midwife,**(A/N: A mid wife is some one who assists the mother while she is pregnant and in child labor.)**Fran.

They've been here since Buffy was born ,21 years ago.

Finally we reached the D&G store in Nyc .

As I branched off from the group I was sorting through sweaters for a while till I bumped into Nate

" Hey , wanna help me look? " I asked.

" Sure " he shrugged _not afraid to sort through women's clothing eh?_ He held up a jacket, a teal one at that.

" Teal looks very nice on you ." he said simply.

"Thanks " I smiled. My phone buzzed in my pocket . I picked it up.

It was a text from my sister.

_We land in 3 hours-Buffy_

Crap. I nearly forgot my sister was landing today!

I made my way to the front of the store to pay for the jacket that Nate picked out. Inoticed Shane AND Mitchie were looking through suits and laughing and basically flirting . While Nate And Jason were looking through designer boots.

" You guys!" I yelled as I got their attention " we've got 3 hours till its time to pick up my sister and brother we can do one more thing".

" How 'bout we grab lunch and catch the last showing of Wicked?" Mitchie suggested.

"Ughhhhh" all the boys groaned " We've seen that a bout a billion times with our moms on their birthdays . Those were the only times we were ever in in New York . Oh , and on tour." Nate explained.

--

We ended up grabbing lunch and just seeing _ I Love You Beth Cooper_ I sat between Nate and Jason .

Jason started cracking up at the part where Beth gets chased by a raccoon.

We exited the theater . " Okay , " I said " We got to be at the LaGuardia to get my sister and the Ronald

Regan to get my brother . So boys . Get your disguises on" Mitchie and I laughed as Nate and Shane

slipped on fedoras and Ray-Bans, While Jason put on a fez and glasses with the frames shaped like

wings " All set!" Jason exclaimed . We all entered the car and after about 40 minutes I fell asleep and was awoken by a sharp cold wind .

The door was open…. My sister is here !!! Buffy jumped into the car

"Buffy!" I erupted and hugged her . She also gave Mitchie a hug " Hey Mitch" .

I realized the boys had no need for disguises and had taken them off long ago.

I got a text from my brother.

_I got a drive home from Justyne – Brian_

"Stan, straight home Brian got a ride home from his girl." I said to the front " On it Cait" Mitchie fell

Back to sleep as did Shane , Jason and Buffy were totally into each other .

So I silently kept to my self and fell happily to sleep .

--

**Love it ? Hate it ? PLESE review it would make me happy**

**-LiLy**


	3. Drama in the Studio

**I promise you guys the chapters will get longer and ill work in some naitlyn and stuff. Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and made me an alert .i love you guys,seriously!**

We got home just to see Brian and his girlfriend Justyne making out on the couch. "Ehem "I said

Clearing my throat.

Brian flew of Justyne. I held out my arms "hey bro" I said laughing "hey Cait" Brian said. Justyne rushed over and gave me a hug. 5'5 and brunette people said her and I looked alike.

"Alright, I and the guys are going to go record while you guys 'catch up'." Buffy was coming with us to the studio because an adult had to be visibly supervising us that wasn't recording.

As we entered the recording studio I pulled my laptop out and said "which songs are you guys going to

sing and I'll mix them as we go along. Once I have produced the beat you guys will approve it and we will

have 5 takes of each song and you guys choose which goes on the album, sound good?" " Yep" they all said in unison.

--

Nate ** slid me a list of the songs and it read:**

**#**

**Title**

**Length**

1.

"World War III"

3:12

2.

"Paranoid"

3:38

3.

"Fly with Me"

3:54

4.

"Poison Ivy"

4:07

5.

"Hey Baby" (featuring Johnny Lang on guitar[21])

3:18

6.

"Before the Storm" (featuring Miley Cyrus)

4:26

7.

"What Did I Do to Your Heart"

3:17

8.

"Much Better"

4:34

9.

"Black Keys"

3:48

10.

"Don't Charge Me for the Crime" (featuring Common)

3:57

11.

"Turn Right"

2:48

12.

"Don't Speak"

3:50

**#**

**Title**

**Length**

13.

"Keep It Real"

2:51

We want to title the album _Lines , Vines , and Trying Times._

" Miley Cyrus and Common. You guy's pre –recorded their parts because I hear Miley's a total bitch."

Buffy let out a chortle out loud " Last year at the VMAs she had a bitch fit because she only got 6 awards."

"She did!" Nate exclaimed. "That's what most of these songs are about."

As we started in on "World War III" I noticed things were running vey smoothly despite the fact that

was working with the Press's bad boy Shane Grey. I shouldn't have spoke to soon . Shane stumbled

on his part and cursed "Fuck!, it's this cheap-ass recording studio not me " _wtf is up with this bitchy _

_drama queen? PMS-ing?_ I followed him through the studio as he stormed out. "Listen! You can be a

bitch to any one you feel if you care in the slightest bit about your career and future. And don't you ever

insult me or my father the way you just did or he'll fire you ass on the spot!" Shane looked defeated and

entered his spot in the recording studio . I clicked the 'talk button' on the studio wall and Nate said " Impressive , nobody ever talks to Shane like that but his parents" he laghed

We finished recording World War III and Paranoid until Jason exclaimed "Im hungry ." I looked at the time it read :7:48 _WHAT! We only finished recording , not even mixing 1 song and it took 2 hours!!_ " fine lets head to the kitchen eat and come back." As we headed out the door I heard the Fran talking on the phone

"_Jo is unconscious …. He fell….ok…g'nite "_

It felt like my heart stopped I registered what had just happened .Tears started to form in my eyes as Buffy came over to console me as the boys just watched

" Shh.. dad is going to be okay , he is just unconscious probably from jet lag or some thing okay ?"

"What if he's not okay !" I yelled

Yes, I know I seemed to be over reacting a tad bit but you don't know the experiences I have.

_Flashback_

"_Jump Cait jump! " my dad yelled_

_We were at the park on the jungle gym and I jumped ._

_I over jumped and my vision went slighty blurry as I started to shed tears _

_My dad rushed over " Don't cry sweetie I'll always be here "_

_End flashback_

I was sitting on the couch when Nate came over to me and wrapped me in a hug " I know how it

Feels to be immensely scared. I was only 14 when I found out I had diabetes "this had gotten

my attention and I looked up through my tears " Cait.. er Caitlyn its going to be fine " believe it or

not this made me feel a lot better and almost back to normal . So I got up with Nate and entered

the kitchen .

I entered the kitchen to see Brian, Justyne, Buffy, Jason And Shane looking at me like they had seen

A ghost " I have my moments " I said dramatically. That resulted in a light laughter from everyone

" Where's Mitchie" no more than 3 seconds later she called me and "This is Me" blared out of my

phone I answered it

"_Hello….aww well feel better"_ " Mitchie went home because she doesn't feel well.

_I tramped _ up the stairs and left everyone there wondering . I simply sat in my room waiting for the sign that my dad was okay

**SORRY ABOUT THE LAME ENDING and the horrible grammar. I was in a huge rush!. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**LILY-**


	4. Authors note!

**OK YOU GUYS PLESE DONY KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING**

**The battery on my pc broke so I got it fixed and its at staples as we speak.**

**I have to balance school and myl ife at the same time so please don't get mad when I tell you guys that I might not be able to update for a while . **

**Btw.. Im goin to the Jb concert on August 9th**** HELLLL YEAH1 any whoo**

**Love always to all my readers ,**


	5. Back to the Basics

I groggily woke up the next morning with a note on the side of my bed

_Dear Cait,_

_I am fine and I had Fran write this note so you wouldn't be high strung on your first day back~!_

_Dad_

Crap. It just occurred to me_ it's our first day back_ I quickly shuffled out of bed and to the bathroom.

"Geez how the hell am I always late" I said as I responded to the clock saying 8:36.

As I brushed and spat I nearly tripped over my rug as I stripped and showered. I relaxed slightly as the hot water penetrated my skin.

_Now.... what to wear._ I thought. I slipped into my faded torn YMI miniskirt, yes I wear skirts but not the long flowing im-gonna-go see-the-queen type of skirt, a zebra printed classic V-neck, and black converse.

I treaded down the winding stair case to see the boys and Mitchie drinking coffee . I grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee and said as I took a bite "C' mon were gonna be super late!" I frantically grabbed my black trench out of the closet and bolted out the door signaling Stan to take us.

As me and Mitchie pulled the door open to the Manhattan High School of The Arts we dug out our schedules and Mitchie made her way to the Musical wing and I made way to the Production wing. As I raced I stopped by my locker to throw my phone in because cell phones messed up the mixing desks in the production room.

I glided into my seat and nearly threw up as i thought about how trashy Nadia Helms and her Nosebleeds were.

Let's explain: MaHa wasn't your typical New York private school. I ruled the school. Because I was the richest girl..... Pretty much in the upper part of the east coast. But I wasn't the trashy Queen Bee bitch who had bedded every quarterback for miles. I only had 2 true friends. Mitchie and Zara.

Everyone else in the school basically sucked up to me to get famous, money, or some famous person to bed them.

Anyway the only people that didn't suck up to me were Celeste Helms and her 2nd Rate B*tches. Raleigh Moore was always by Celeste's side kinda always repeating what she said only more annoying and in a high-pitched voice also she was on 6 diets at once.

Next we have Loran Garcia the stupidest, and she is our classic Dumb Slut. When our

Teacher, told her to take 5 she got out her purse and pulled out a check for 500 dollars. And when told her what she meant she just stalked of saying something about him being an undercover rapist or some thing.

Next we have Julia Monet who was actually pretty, she had straight strawberry blonde hair and radiant blue eyes while her other friends had peroxide blonde, pharmacy, blonde hair and contact blue eyes. It was horrible. But the only problem with Julia?

Well _**she**_ was the type of girl who bedded every guy. As most girls carried lipgloss and mascara Julia carried Trojans Condoms.

Marlowe Geofferson. She was something else. She was nice, gorgeous and sensible. But I still don't see why she hangs out with Celeste.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when our Teacher, walked in. "Good morning every one. Welcome back to school and I hoped you've juiced up your Brains for an exiting new semester! Well between all your flights to Aruba and what not"

We all Laughed at we all know it was true.

It occurred to me at lunch that the school is holding their 90th Annual Spring Art Festival, and you can submit anything, which meant about 1000 kids competing for 1st place. Pretty intense! On the surface, it seemed like a nice event for all the parents to come see what their uber- talented kids could do, but behind the scenes it was war for the Grand Prize.

As I rang my door bell Nate answered with a warm smile "I'm back from school Fran!" The sweet middle aged women came out and greeted me.

"Dinner is ready"

I dumped my bag and took a seat at the Dinner Table. I did not notice the food because my parents were back!

"MOM, DAD!" I sprung from seat to hug them. As I sat back down we said grace.

Just then I realized how great it was to be a family.

**Sorry about the cheeky ending. anywayyyyyyy. Did you like it . Im sooooooooo sooooooooo sorry for not updating ifyou read the previous an my pc's battery broke. And I fractured my wrist so i type like a slug. well this chapter was just to intrduce school and some more me what you want to see in the chapter and in the story. HOW do yuo do that you ask?well click the review button! pleeeeassse for now**

**LOVE ALWAYS TO MY READERS,**

**xxoxo Lily. 3**


	6. School Days

**Okaaaaay ! You guys Im bacccck ! I know, I know I havent updated in like..... 10 months but I ve been SUPER busy traveling, && doing poetry and stuff so now I am back, please enjoy ! . and This Chapter will be SUPER long, just for you guys ! :)**

Caitlyn's POV BTW her schedule is

Hr, 1.)Production, 2.) 20th Century Art, 3.) Dance, 4.)Culinary Arts, 5.) Film, , 7.) Theater/ Drama

Also there are Five wings in Ma Ha : Theater , Music, Dance, Visual Arts, and Pop Production.

* * *

I went to sleep a little later than usual that night and I just stayed up to think.

_What IS the next step after the album?_

_Fame for me and Mitch?_

_What if it gets to our heads?_

_What about school?_

So long story short, i went to sleep with a full head. i just let it all fade as my eye lids drifted closer together.

* * *

I woke up feeling pretty happy-go-lucky. So I didn't even bother to shower , I just went straight to my closet. I pulled into some dark skinnies, chestnut Uggs , white tank-top , and a black cardigan. I walked over to the mirror and just stared at my self

_What look do I want to portray today? _

_Rocker?_

_Calm?_

_Classy?_

_Poetic?_

My philosophy was that you could wear whatever, but your facials : expressions and make up, said who you really wanted to be.

I subtly applied eyeliner, _only _,picked up my bag and walked out the door, down the stairs. With out looking back.

I arrived down stairs to see Stan, waiting for me

"C'mon your going to be late, Mitchie wont be joining us either, shes still at home, sick. The others are out to town."

* * *

I wasnt tardy to day so passed under the nose of the hyper-punctual office assistant. I waltzed into HR a sat in my usual seat Zara next to me

"Hey Zee, what are you going to do for the SPA? " **(A:N/ SPA will be short for Spring Art Festival, read the last chapter over becuase I edited some of the names and events and stuff, other wise you will be lost ! )** I asked.

" I dunno !, Me and some of my dance buddies may collab and do this song/dancey/artey thingie we had in mind."

"SWEET!, Me and Mitch were thinking about doing a piece where I have a famous track' backgruond music played and she sings to , while i dance to it. I REALLY hope it wins first prize." I explained

" Coolio, Good Luck Cait. I just hope none of Celeste's Uglies win, otherwise I know something crazy is going on"

I just giggled to my self

* * *

_" Romeo, Oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo !" _

_Romeo came towards me, closer , and closer, but I couldn't see his lovely face. Only his intoxicating scent seemed VERY familiar._

_He lifted his head.. He was .... Nate ! he came in and caressed my face while pulling it in for a soft , warm, ki-_

" GELLLAAAAAR!"

My head snapped up so quickly , "Yes , Ms. Shiffer?"

" You're going home early, pack up your bags, remember auditions are tomorrow, If you're interested I will summons you here during 4th"

I nodded blankly. It was 7th period. I had a daydream about Nate almost kissing me, Freaky ain't it?

I shook it off as I walked to the office.

but those thought kept coming back to me.

_What if it was going to come true?_

Dont get me wrong, Nate is a handsome young man, and I wouldnt mind him being my bo-

Wait ! I cant be mixing business with pleasure, It isn't lady-like.

* * *

I entered the limo to only see Nate , Shane, Jason, and Mitch sitting there chatting.

" Well here's jow it's gonna go , We have an interview with Cosmo. To promote the album , Cool with you?" inquired Nate.

My tongued was tied and I couldn't help but to stare at his mop of curls.

I just simply nodded my head.

* * *

We arrived at Cosmo's offices at around 3:25 .

I walked in first followed by Nate and the others.

There was a receptionist, but let's just say she wasn't the brightest. Her magenta name card read:

_Hi, I'm Candi, Welcome to Cosmetologist Mag.!_

I had no time for intros so i just said it out

"Johannes Gellar made us up and interview for 3:30, can we go up"

"Yeah, just tell me your names"Candi replied as she typed away on her studded Side-Kick. _Yuck._

" Caitlin Gellar, Shane Grey, Nathaniel Grier, Jason Presley, and Michaella Torres."

Candi's eyes locked with Shane's.

"Oh just make your way up Mr. Grey" she giggled.

I almost threw up on Cosmo's 3000 per square inch carpets. I refrained and said

"Okaaaaaay" in a giggly voice " Groupie"

Her face shattered, but everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

" Hey guys! I'm Linda Werthiemer and I will be interviewing you guys today. I'll just get to it."

" So tell us , who are you guys?"

"It's Connect 3, Mitchie Torres , and Caitlin Gellar." Nate said

" We all love music so we just came together and -"THIS IS NOT A DRILL PLEASE EVACTUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY !

Loud bells started blaring ,

"We'll continue this interview next time ! " Linda yelled.

We all ran out of the complex and back to the limo.

We drove by the reception area to see the boss lady yelling and Candi and pointing to the Fire Alarm shaking her head vigorously .

_PA-THE-TIC !_

_

* * *

When we _got home Nate and I , ready for business went straight to the studio.

I was just fooling around on the mixing table, when Nate approached me.

"Why are you so artsy for?, not that it's bad or anything"

I paused, how could I really answer that ?

" Art isn't just a way of expressing yourself, Its a way of losing yourself in so many diverse forms that you could be anything at anytime just y letting tour imagination run free. Art changes your life, whether your life is tragic, or a fairytale Art and expressing yourself changes everything."

I exhaled deeply as Nate jut stared,

"Well Im going to go get ready for dinner. See you around."

I chuckled " Dude we live together"

"You never know, by the way, I dont like being called Nathaniel , just Nate is good."

I nodded.

He flashed me a smile and left.

_Wow, boy's got a KILLER smile._

_Still, I cant mix business with pleasure._

_

* * *

_**DONEEE! tell me what you thought of all the Naitlyn moments. I Really hoped you guys likes my come back!**

**1307 words baby! **

**teqiuro , lilllllly :) R&R please !**


End file.
